A drop of memories
by KuroMew
Summary: The truth about Mew's past. We all thought she just slept for a really long time WELL WE WERE WRONG!! Rated pg werid stuff later on.


A drop of memories  
  
It had been five years since the events on new island. Mew and Mewtwo had slowly become friends. Over time Mewtwo grew into an adult and so did Mew. And as adults they also developed feelings of love for the other. Mew never spoke about her past and if it were to be brought up she would quickly change the subject. "Mew? Are you even awake?" Mewtwo asked the small creature that was asleep on the rock. She opened one eye slowly. "No. go away." She muttered and turned over. Mewtwo snorted. "I just want to ask a question." Mewtwo said. Mew turned to face him. "About?" She asked and sat up. "You." He replied. Mew cocked her head. "Me?" She asked and Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "No the other mew. OF COURSE YOU!!!!" Mewtwo yelled. "What about me?" She asked. "I know you were fifteen when we battled. but Fifteen years were you alone?" Mewtwo asked. Mew didn't respond. "What I'm asking is. for you to tell me about your past." Mewtwo said and looked at Mew who had a look of sadness on her face. It was the first time he ever saw her upset. He put his paw on her back. "While I tell you this. keep in mind one thing. Sadness opens the heart for happiness." She said quietly and began to tell her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A small young Mew stood on a bridge in the damp cold. She was two years old and waiting for her mother to return from a festival. "Momma?" she called out. And no answer came. Mew called out again. She began to cry. Her mother said that she would only be a day. It had been two months. She was cold wet and hungry. She began to walk back to the Mew village. She began to look for the elder. "Miko?" She called out and an old grumpy blue Mew responded. "What do you want you ugly girl?!" He asked. Mew bowed her head. "My mother never came back." She said. He slapped her. "You MADE her not come back! Why can't you be like all the other Mew kittens? With your little dumb light balls. Its not natural you're a plain freak! Get out of here and never come back!" He yelled. Mew's eye's watered up. "Yes sir." She said and left the only home she ever knew.  
  
After days of traveling on foot, she sat down on a root of a old tree. She failed to notice a rumbling sound. Suddenly a rhyhorn was charging at her. She was paralyzed with fear. As luck would have it the rhyhorn missed her by an inch. But. Her tail was in the way and got trampled. Mew cried out in pain. Then a blue blur passed by quickly. Mew shivered in fear. It looked dog like and it could have been a shiny houndour. She stood up and looked around. She sighed in relief then I turned around to keep walking. Then it was facing her. Head on, Mew screamed in fear. "Shhhh little one. I've come to help you." The blue dog said. "Wh-who ar-are you?" She asked. "I am Suicune, the goddess of water." She said and Mew blinked. "The great water dog?" Mew asked. Suicune nodded and Mew got on the ground and bowed to her. Suicune started to laugh. "You don't understand about yourself yet do you?" She asked kindly.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm a freak. That's all there is too me." Mew said.  
  
"If you consider your self to be a freak. then I must be one too. You and I are very alike!" She laughed. "What do you mean?" Mew asked.  
  
"You are a god. Like me. Only one Mew a century is psychic. And you are that Mew. It's a honor."  
  
"I'm..a god? Does that mean I live forever?"  
  
"No. gods are like the sun. They rise and they fall."  
  
"Isn't the sun always the same one?"  
  
"Yes. it is. Your clever. What I mean is. You were born. You protect this world. And then one day your time will come to leave and let your child take your place."  
  
"What if I don't have a baby?"  
  
"I really don't know. Get on my back. I'm taking you somewhere safe." Suicune said and kneeled down so Mew could get on. Mew got on and held onto her crest. Suicune began to run fast as lighting. And needless to say Mew was scared out of her wits.  
  
"Where are we going?!" Mew asked.  
  
"To Mt Kena! Its where you and the dragon bird and the bird of fire preside!"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Poke'mon that are like us."  
  
"Oh! Cool." Mew replied and Suicune stopped.  
  
"We're here." Suicune said and Mew looked at her new surroundings. It was beautiful.  
  
"Stay here." Suicune commanded and Mew. Mew jumped off Suicune and sat down in the tall grasses.  
  
"Kay." Mew yawned and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wow." Mewtwo said and Mew sat down in his lap. Mewtwo blinked a few times. "There's more. But I guess I'll tell you tomorrow." Mew said with a yawn and laid down.  
  
"Why not today?" He asked and looked down at her.  
  
"Too tired. Some insane Mew clone woke my up while I was taking a cat nap." Mew yawned. Mewtwo chuckled quietly.  
  
"I know the clone part is true. But insane? Only most of the time." Mewtwo joked.  
  
"True true." Mew said and curled up and fell asleep. To be continued. 


End file.
